criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Howe
Brian Howe is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Howe portrayed Alex Zorgen, the leader of a human trafficking ring, in the Season Ten episode "The Hunt". Filmography *Vice Principals (2016-2017) as Superintendent Jeremy Haas (6 episodes) *The Last Tycoon (2016-2017) - Red Ridingwood (2 episodes) *Annabelle: Creation (2017) as Pete Higgins (uncredited) *Chicago Fire (2017) as Nick Porter (2 episodes) *The Middle (2016) as Tom *Westworld (2016) as Sheriff Pickett (3 episodes) *American Horror Story (2016) as Mark Phillips *Havenhurst (2016) as Hal (uncredited) *CSI: Cyber (2016) as Richard Reynolds *The Jury (2016) as Reverend Jim Pyken *Masters of Sex (2013-2015) as Sam Duncan (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Hunt" (2015) TV episode - Alex Zorgen *House of Lies (2015) as Dante Valerio (2 episodes) *The Newsroom (2014) as Barry Lasenthal (3 episodes) *Annabelle (2014) as Pete Higgins *Hart of Dixie (2013-2014) as Gerald Thibodaux (2 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2014) as Robert Fisher *Save the Date (2014) as Ray *Betrayal (2013) as Matthew Hendricks/Frank Perkins (2 episodes) *Neil Gaiman's We Can Get Them for You Wholesale (2013) as Peter Pinter (short) *Devil's Knot (2013) as Detective McDonough *Franklin & Bash (2012-2013) as A.D.A. Brad Hewett (2 episodes) *Longmire (2013) as Dale Lowry *The Client List (2013) as Judge Overton (5 episodes) *Justified (2013) as Arnold (5 episodes) *Nikita (2012-2013) as Morgan Kendrick (3 episodes) *Liz & Dick (2012) as Joseph Mankiewicz *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) as Jack Caldwell *Castle (2012) as Aaron Lerner *Game Change (2012) as Randy Scheunemann *Against the Wall (2011) as Father Chet *The Closer (2011) as Nick Rhodes *The Cape (2011) as Mick Reese (3 episodes) *I Am Number Four (2011) as Frank *Medium (2010) as John Claybourne *The Defenders (2010) as Chief of Detectives (uncredited) *The Mentalist (2010) as Chef Arliss St. Germain *Nip/Tuck (2010) as Ron Mark *Cold Case (2010) as Harry Denton *Lie to Me (2009) as Garrett Denning *Taking Chances (2009) as Stover Barksdale *Three Rivers (2009) as Mr. Hubbell *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001-2009) as Harvey Wincroft/Mr. Winston (2 episodes) *Mental (2009) as Bob Escamilla *Numb3rs (2009) as Robert Posdner *Dark and Stormy Night (2009) as Burling Famish, Jr. *The Lost Skeleton Returns Again (2009) as Peter Fleming *Gran Torino (2008) as Steve Kowalski *Bones (2008) as Sheriff Leonard Wilkinson *Boston Legal (2008) as Martin Monrow *Journeyman (2007) as Hugh Skillen (13 episodes) *Tales from the Pub (2007) as Various Characters (7 episodes) *Evan Almighty (2007) as Builder *Trail of the Screaming Forehead (2007) as Big Dan Frater *The Shield (2007) as Carlos Morganza *By Appointment Only (2007) as Jim *NCIS (2007) as Sheriff Tom Barrett *The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) as Jay Twistle *Déjà Vu (2006) as Medical Examiner *Underfunded (2006) as Owen Barnaby *Without a Trace (2006) as Grant Stoker *RV (2006) as Marty *Dark Heart (2006) as Knox *The Unit (2006) as Special Agent Griffiths *Killer Instinct (2005) as Marty *CSI: Miami (2005) as Dale Buford *Charmed (2005) as Ronny *A Minute with Stan Hooper (2003-2004) as Gary Jamison (13 episodes) *Quintuplets (2004) as Paul *Good Morning, Miami (2003) as Steve *Boomtown (2003) as Bartender *The District (2003) as Hatfield *Catch Me If You Can (2002) as Earl Amdursky *Judging Amy (2002) as Police Officer *Birdseye (2002) as Joe Tanner *Will & Grace (2002) as Ken *Felicity (2001) as Eric Scott *Touched by an Angel (2000-2001) as Charlie/Jerry (2 episodes) *The Majestic (2001) as Carl Leffert *Any Day Now (2001) as Cary Johnson (2 episodes) *Dead Last (2001) as Bill Dotson *K-PAX (2001) as Steve *Crossing Jordan (2001) as Cosgrove *The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra (2001) as Dr. Roger Fleming *Code Blue (2000) as Bobby Silvers (video game, voice) *Grosse Pointe (2000) as Photographer (uncredited) *State and Main (2000) as Bartender *The Huntress (2000) as Anthony Jackson *Return to Me (2000) as Mike *Family Law (1999) as John Carrigalo *LateLine (1999) as Freddy *Law & Order (1994-1999) as Detective Harry Sorkin/John Mack/Duffy (3 episodes) *Blind Men (1998) as Graham *Dead Man on Campus (1998) as Frank *Dave's World (1997) as Bryce *Bonnie (1995-1996) as Sammy Sinatra (12 episodes) *Spy Hard (1996) as Clubhouse Bartender *Spenser: For Hire (1988) as Cab Driver 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs